


Pressure

by samantha_exe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samantha_exe/pseuds/samantha_exe
Summary: "I just feel like I can't do it anymore, I feel like I can't breathe. As if I wasn't broken enough I feel like i'm cracking under the pressure.""You are not broken. We all feel the weight of the world sometimes but that doesn't make you weak. It make you strong. It make you human
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction i've written so I appreciate constructive criticism but I will not tolerate hate. This is based off of MY shifting desired reality and is set in 2020-2021. All the other birthdays and such will fall in place.
> 
> Because this is based off of my desired reality/script most of the characters that have died in the books are still alive and have a chance of staying alive or dying at a later date. Ex. Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Cedric Diggory. This also means it will loosely follow the plot of the books/movies. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER I DON'T NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS OR PLOTLINE. I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTER AND PLOT  
> POINTS
> 
> ⚠️TW⚠️ abuse and s/h are mentioned. I will also be marking the chapters that have these topics.

I was shocked to say the least when I woke up to my godmother in my living room saying I'm a witch. My parents on the other hand had a few choice words to say to her.

"Are you serious?" my father questioned.

"There will not be another magical freak in my family" my mother yelled, no screeched.

"Hey, you need to cut this out. Emily, I know this isn't what you wanted to hear but you cannot deny her this." my uncle said as he appeared through the fire place.

"Shut up, you are NOT part of this family anymore and you will not make decisions about my daughter."

"She needs to be with her own kind"

"Stop just stop, We all are apart of this family wether you like it or not. I think you should let me go. I mean i will be gone for 9 months out of the year for 7 years and I will have these guys to watch over me there."

"She's right Emily, we should just let her go its not like we have anything to lose plus your brother will be there." my dad muttered

"Fine, take her...take her now she can live with one of you until she goes to school." sighed my mother.

Did I hear her right? I'm leaving today? I better get packing. "Hey guys I'm going to go get packing"

"Yeah make sure you grab everything. No one will be here if you need something before school starts." I swear I have never seen my mother smile as much as she is right now

I run up the stairs. What if i can't make any friends? What if I'm bullied? What if i'm terrible at magic? Once I get to my room a start throwing things into my suitcase. Oh god. What do I need. What will they have there. "I don't have space for all this stuff." I grumbled

"I think I could help with that"

I whip my head around to find my uncle leaning in the door way. "How are you supposed to do that? I only have these to bags."

"Consider this...lesson one of possessing magic, an undetectable extension charm...Capacious extremis! There you go everything should fit now," he said as he headed out the door.

Just ask him "Wait...what should I bring with me?"

"Well, I don't think you'll be coming back here for awhile...take most of your clothes and any other items you need to feel at home,"he muttered almost sadly.

Most of my clothes. Check. Any items I need to feel at home... lets see, phone, laptop, headphones and Mr.Fuzz. Lets head back down stairs.

"Will you at least have her back for Christmas?" I heard Minnie sigh as I creeped down the stairs.

"No, we want to be without her the whole school year. Pawn her off if you have to. WE DON'T WANT HER."

I dropped my bag with a loud thud. Tears in my eyes I rushed back up the stair and locked the door to my room.

"Natasha...its Minnie...can come in."

"No"

"Natasha Please"

"NO"

What is happening. I knew they never really liked me but they have never been this straight forward before- my thoughts were interrupted by my door opening.

"Minnie, did you pick the lock?"

"Oh Merlin no, i just used good old fashioned Alohamora."

"Oh, ok. So who will I be staying with."

"Well, you will be staying with your uncle until the semester starts. He will take you down the the platform and from there you will board the train and be right on your way to Hogwarts."

"Ok then I guess we should get going right."

"Yes, by the way you're very good at changing the subject. You know so I wouldn't ask if you're ok."

"Thank you?" I smiled sheepishly

I made my way down the stair to see my parents in front of the fire place with a stern expression and my uncle with a smile that brighten when I walk down the stair.

"Come one let's go say hello to your new home for the next month."

"Alright Uncle R."

*crack of apparition*

\-------------------------------------------------  
September 1st

This is it. I'm on my way to what will most likely be the best day of my life. This is actually happening. I'm going to really meet people with magic.

"So are you ready?" my uncle asked

Am I ready? "Yeah, I guess I mean you and Minnie will be there."

"Ah, yes Minnie. You know I'm the reason she's you godmother."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, your mothers not a total monster-"

"Debatable." I muttered.

" -and when you were born she wanted me to meet you despite...everything."

~FLASHBACK~

"Em...she's beautiful." My uncle said happily

"She looks like Mum doesn't she Rem." my mother sighed in a melancholy tone

"Yes...she does...what's her name"

"Well we thought about Hope..."

"But Emily could barely get through that without crying so we decided to name her-"my father said entering the room

"Natasha Hope Davis" my mother beamed

"That's beautiful... do you have any godparents in mind"

"No actually, we were wondering if you would choose?" my mother asked sheepishly

"Me. Oh . Uh, yeah actually their names are Minerva Mcgonagall and James Potter," my uncle said gladly.

"Ok then. Wait they aren't any magical friends of yours are they." my mother questioned

"Em..."my uncle sighed

"Charles take Natasha to the nursery."

"Em... remember he's family." my father sighed leaving the room

"NO absolutely not my daughter will not be around people of your..kind"

"Em...there's a chance that she will have magic..."

"NO she will not I am normal, Charles is normal, Natasha will be normal."

"You know father had magic and I have magic."

"Yeah and look where you both ended up... dead and a monster." My mother spit venomously

"A monster. Wow Em... I knew you hated magic but I never expected you to stoop do low."

"Yes, well thats what happens when you start talking about my daughter having...magic"

"She might Emily its a fact."

"I won't have a FREAK like you in MY family"

"I thought we were family."

"You lost that title when you went of to that magic school"

"Goodbye Emily"

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"Uncle R... are you okay?"

"hmm...oh yeah.. This is platform 9 3/4"

"Its a wall..."

"A magical wall"

"Ok then what do we do?"

"Run through it."

"RUN THROUGH IT! Uncle R are you crazy?"

"Just a tad. 1,2,3, go"

He yanked my hand and ran with me. I closed my eyes to brace myself for a impact that never came. I opened my eyes and my mouth fell open. Owls and wands and people in crazy outfits. Am I really going to fit in here?

"Nat this way to the train."

"Coming Uncle R." I started running after him when I ran into something... more like somebody.

"Oh my merlin... I'm so sorry I didn't look where I was going-"

"No it's ok I wasn't looking either. Natasha Davis."

"Cho Chang. Oh are you a muggleborn... I don't recognize you."

"Cho there you are I thought I lost you. Hi I'm Mr.Chang Cho's father."

"Ah Mr.Chang long time no see," my uncle said coming up behind me.

"Mr.Lupin. This is your daughter?"

"Oh no this is my niece Natasha Davis."

"Ah yess of course well I'm sure she and Cho need to get going then ."

"Yes. Nat why don't you head onto the train with Cho and I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"Ok Uncle R," I smiled.

"Cho, you best be going."

"Yes... goodbye dad" Cho muttered shyly

"Goodbye Uncle R."

"Goodbye Nat see you soon."

"Bye," I said giving him one last hug. And I'm off

\-------------------------------------------------  
*on the train*

"So Cho you're pureblood"

"Yes and you're muggle born"

"Which means....?"

"It means that your parents don't have magic but you-"

"Hey guys can we stay in the compartment our old one had a problem..." A tall girl and two guys with red hair bust into our compartment. twins?

"Um sure why not." I said graciously

"I'm Angelina and this is George and Fred." the girl said

"Oh well I'm Natasha and this is Cho."

"Hi," Cho said shyly

"Well Natasha and Cho what house are you hoping for." one of the twins... I think George asked.

Houses? "I'm confused what do you mean by houses?" I asked sheepishly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HOUSES ARE." Fred yelled.

"Guyyyyys... she's a muggleborn," Cho whisper shouted.

"Oh ok cool," Angelina said

"Is...is that a bad thing," I asked. I almost didn't want them to answer.

"Oh no this is a great thing. It means we get to teach you everything you need to know about the wizarding world," George said pointing at him and Fred

"I have a feeling this is going to be an amazing year," Angelina said fondly.

\-------------------------------------------------

After going on beautiful boats and looking at the amazing scenery we ended up on the inside of the gorgeous building. Then Minnie came and told us it's time for the sorting.

This is it the sorting. This will determine my next 7 years.

Minnie started calling up everyone one by one but there were only 4 other names I was listening for besides my own.

"Cho Chang?"

I saw Cho scurry up there... a nervous ball of energy...come on Cho...

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Natasha Davis?"

I heard my name and almost froze. I walked up slow and steady.

"hmmm lets see ambitious..clever....creative too ah yes better be... RAVENCLAW!"

Yes I got in the same as Cho at least I won't be alone.

"Angelina Johnson?"

Come on Angelina... Ravenclaw...Ravenclaw...Ravenclaw...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

No ok thats fine same a George's brother she'll be fine....

"Fred Weasley?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Not surprised there at least Angelina won't be alone

"George Weasley?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

As Minnie called up the rest of the first years. I couldn't help but dream of what the next seven years will look like. This is the beginning of everything with my new friends. Here goes nothing....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
